All I want is Mom!
by Talvenlapsi
Summary: Alec just want's to be loved and have a mother.


Summary: Alec want's to be loved. Alec want's to have a mom.

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing but my laptop and imagination.

Warnings: Bad grammar, misspelled words and stuff. Sorry, english is not my first language.

-V-

Sometimes it just kills me inside. I just wish I could turn away and not to look. Sometimes I wish I would have a mom. Someone that would love me no matter what I have to do in order to keep Aro, Marcus and Caius happy. Someone that woul hold me close and tell me it's okay. Someone that would craddle me in her arms when I'm afraid. Because even I can be afraid, even if no'one who knows me wouldn't never believe it.

We did these toughs come, you may ask. From Cullens, of course. When I saw and felt how the brown haired woman, Esme, looked the ones she keeps her children, and when Bella looked the hybrid kid, I felt jealous. And alone. Very, very alone. At that moment I wished so bad that there would be mother waiting me to come home. Mom that would hug me and ask how was my day. Mommy who would tell me stories, neverthless of my age.

I've lost Jane long ago. Her mind and heart are just for evility, torturing and Aro. She is fine. She is content. But I'm not. Nowadays I spent quite a bit of my time at streets, just to see mothers with their kids. I envy them so bad it hurts. I guess Marcus sees it. He sends me to the north, to check that all is fine. But I feel like he just wants to give me a break. Jane is furious. She says that I'm abandoning my duties. She just doesen't understand.

When I step at Volturi Jet and Felix gives me a nod, I suddenly feel sick. Sick inside. I'm leaving, and there is not gonna be anyone to miss me. There is no'one to come with me. Felix drops me off in somewhere at Scandinavia. I don't know, I can't say I would have paid much attentiont about where I was going.

Few days later I wander at the streets of an little town in middle of no'where, with no clue of what to do. I'll pass woman that carries several heavy plasticbags, when she drops one, I don't know what goes at me. I catch the bag before it hits the ground. When I rise my eyes to meet the womans, I'll froze from shock. Her eyes are gold, pure gold. Like with the Culles. She is a vegetarian vampire. And suddenly I feel very shameful of my eyes. I haven't feed since I left Italy, but there are still red left in my eyes, and I know she will see it.

She asks me something, but for once I don't understand the language and all I can do is shake my head. She smiles me gently and I have to admit that she is pretty, even it's hard to me remember do I have never met an ugly vampire. Short blond curls are nearly invisible from under her hat, and she haves one of the warmest smiles I've ever seen. She looks like mom. Not my human mother, I can't remember her. She just looks like she should have kids.

She gestures me to follow her. Ten minutes later I stand at the porch of an tiny, old house. Smoke rises slowly from chimney and I can sense that inside those walls are warm and cozy home. She opens the door and pulls me inside with her. With the noises we make, a man appears at the vestibule, he gives me curious look and for moment I'm afraid. I'm not precisely loved person. I'm an Volturi and I'm known to be rude, mean and evil. I wonder what he thinks about me standing there like I just have fell out of sky. To my surprise he just helps my coat of and hangs in on the coat rack. Then he gestures me to take my shoes off and hands me pair of house slippers.

Few minutes later I sit in a comfortable armchais with a mug of heated reindeer blood in my hands. I'm surprised, no'one had never been this nice to me. The vampires sit both arcross of me at their significant armchairs with their mugs and they seem so peaceful and content, that I could cry. They look like parents, parents that my kind of boy would love to have. They both appear to be at their late twenies and they have golden eyes. Woman has short blonde curls and she is not much taller than I'm. Shes wearing baby blue cardigan and jeans. Male is about size of Demetri, brown haired and strong looking. Wearing an forest green hoodie and some black slacks. But he also seems to be very nice and gentle. I mean the type on man that helps his kids to build an treehouse and then overtalks their mother to let them sleep in it. I feel so much out of my place at the moment. I don't deserve the company and hospitality of that good and kind persons. For crying out loud, I'm Alec of Volterra, one of the witch twins! I guess the man saws my distress.

"You are a long way from Italy, young one. What are you looking for?" He seems to be genuily interested of what I'm about to say.

"I was sent away to fix my head.." I blurt out before thinking. "All I want in this world is found someone to call mom... or dad." If I could blush, boy would I be red at the moment.

"And why is that?" The woman asks me smiling.

"I wish they would be someone that doesen't judge me about things I'm forced to do." I wishper at hushed voice. I knew it. They too think that I'm a monster.

They are quiet a long time. When I finally raise my look from the carbet, I meet two curious and somehow hopeful gazes. If my heart would still beat, it would pop out of my chest right now.

"Just one thing. Can you survive with just animal blood?" The man asks me. For that, I finally take a sip of my cup. And boy, it tastes good!

"Yes sir, I totally could!" Then I don't know who did move first but suddenly we are alla hugging eachothers in the middle of the livingroom. Is this really happening?

Later I'm tucked up in a warm bed at the tiny attic room, by a woman I know now held name of Elaina. Man who's name I know now Mikael, is leaning to the door frame. About hour ago they asked if I would like to stay, and if would like to be their son. I nearly screamed of joy. Not just I get mom, but now I have a dad too. And I will NOT go back to Volterra. At least not without them.

"Mom, Dad, is this really happening?" I can't help but ask before they leave the room.

"Yes sweethear, this is happening. You fullfilled our wish of few millenias. We have always wanted to have a child, but since vampires can't have kids and the law is against of childvamps, we never got them. But now YOU are here." Mikael smiles to me and wraps his arm around Elainas shoulders. Then they bid me good night and close the door after them. I stare silently at the stars at the roof of my room and the I realize I'm smiling. I'm... content, happy. I'm at home. And I could not care less about what Aro will say!

**Meanwhile at Volterra**

"Marcus what do you mean by 'Alec is not gonna come back'?"

"Just that Aro, he have found a place where he belongs."

"What?"

"*blewh* He found parents. Now he has a mom and dad. He is happy, Aro. Let him be."

"..Fine. But it's you who will tell to Jane."

"...Shit."


End file.
